Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: [Gruvia Fluff Fest] Confesarte a la chica que amas puede ser una experiencia que recordarás toda la vida. [Día 1: Confesión]


**¿Adivinen quién está de regreso? ¡Sí, esta chica! Dios, extrañaba escribir y que mejor que volver con algo de la OTP en lo que me va bastante bien: el romance. He perdido práctica así que de antemano me disculpo por todos los errores que habrá ─aunque igual los habría xD─ y el Ooc desmedido. Sin más, ¡disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **Aclaración: Este día es sobre una confesión, yo lo interprete de esta forma porque mi originalidad está por los suelos, solo quería mencionarlo nwn.**

•

•

 **Día 1: Confess**

•

•

Porque confesarte a la chica que te gusta y no morir en el intento era misión imposible.

Todos los hombres son tímidos, incluyéndolo, aún no descifraba cómo las mujeres podían declararse con tanta facilidad, a él le costaba horrores pronunciar si quiera un "me gustas".

Y no era porque temiera ser rechazado ni nada parecido, a él le llovían las mujeres pero no le interesaban de la misma forma. A excepción de una, que resultó ser su fan más "pegajosa". Una de la cual no se pudo librar a pesar de todos sus desplantes y rechazos, la chica era tan terca y obstinada que al final se acostumbró a ella.

Y de un momento a otro, nada era igual sin ella.

Si él iba a un lugar, ella debía ser su sombra porque si no se sentía observado, el paseo resultaba solitario. En la escuela, si ella no lo saludaba en la mañana entonces paraba de mal humor el resto del día. Porque desde que la conoció el azul se volvió su color favorito.

No supo cuándo ni dónde pero se enamoró de su mayor fanática, que gritaba a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo amaba. Y él que era más frío que un cubo de hielo no sabía cómo devolverle esos sentimientos.

Y recurrió al consejero más común en estos tiempos: internet.

— ¿Se supone que esto sirve? —Gray releyó por octava vez el paso cuatro para declararse a la chica que te gusta en una página de citas y romance que le recomendó una amiga suya.

— ¿No crees que exageras buscando en ese tipo de lugares? —preguntó Natsu, su amigo de infancia y casi hermano que sabía de sus sentimientos por la peliazul. Nunca dudó de que su hermano al fin los aceptaría.

— ¿Bromeas? Juvia es muy romántica, estoy seguro de que espera una confesión fuera de lo común —el joven seguía mirando los diferentes tipos de declaraciones que ofrecían "los expertos en el amor" de internet.

—Entonces deja de mirar esos estereotipos que son más falsos que Wendy con pechos —opinó el pelirosa con aburrimiento, Gray hizo una mueca de desagrado y cerró su laptop.

—Eres muy cruel con tu prima, y para tu información, ya encontré una forma —se puso de pie, cogió su billetera y salió disparado. Natsu abrió su laptop y leyó lo que estuvo viendo el chico.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Original? Puff, más cliché no pudo ser —renegó pero su amigo ya se había ido como para decírselo así que decidió mirar televisión en lo que él regresaba para contarle su fracaso épico.

…

..

.

Porque planificar tu declaración para que sea perfecta puede ser fácil, pero realizarla es una cuestión muy distinta.

Gray consiguió todo lo que la página pidió para ejecutar cada una de las confesiones, compró rosas, chocolates, globos, un peluche de conejo, esposas entre otras cosas. Si una fallaba, iniciaría con la otra. Nada podía salir mal.

Nada excepto su personalidad que se caracterizaba por el poco cariño que expresaba.

Además, como si no fuera el colmo, se le olvidó por completo el hecho de que tenía que llamar a la chica para verse.

Oh sí, esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensó.

…

..

.

— ¿Gray-sama? —Juvia se encontraba sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían, su amado estaba delante de ella tratando de recuperar la respiración, sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda y no podía ver que había en ellas pero la sola imagen de su amor hizo a su corazón estallar de alegría.

—Hola… —pasó saliva, los nervios lo asaltaron en ese instante, todas las cosas que había planeado decir se le olvidaron por completo y es que, ella era demasiado hermosa, cualquiera se quedaría pasmado ante tal belleza.

— ¿Quiere pasar? —ofreció amablemente la chica, él negó con la cabeza, estar solos lo pondría más nervioso.

—Juvia, vine aquí porque tengo algo que decirte —su expresión se tornó seria y las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un tono rojizo, señal de que su imaginación ya empezó a volar, aunque tampoco es como si estuviera equivocada.

— ¡Sí, Juvia se casará con usted y tendrán treinta hijos! —anunció muy emocionada con las mejillas rojas y una mirada soñadora, Gray abrió y cerró su boca varias veces tratando de emitir palabra alguna que contradijera sus alucinaciones.

— ¡No, eso no! —elevó la voz, la muchacha volvió a la realidad y ladeó la cabeza en confusión. Fue el turno del pelinegro para sonrojarse, la ternura que desbordaba Juvia era como para morir de diabetes.

— ¿Entonces? —tomó una respiración profunda y con toda la vergüenza del mundo se atrevió a intentar la declaración más "original" que pudo encontrar. Aunque no fue opción propia, todas las otras cosas que compró se le cayeron por el camino y eso fue lo único que quedó.

— ¡Estás arrestada! —sacó las esposas de su espalda y se las colocó ante la mirada sorpresiva de ella que después se tornó en confusión.

— ¿Eh? ¿Arrestada? ¡Pero Juvia no hizo nada malo! —y entre tanto nerviosismo, una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Gray. Así era su peliazul, tú podrías ser la persona más rara e idiota del mundo pero ella te seguiría la corriente siempre porque su inocencia se lo permitía.

—Hiciste algo muy, pero muy malo —añadió en tono malicioso el azabache, la chica tenía una cara de total confusión y pánico.

—P-pero…

— ¿Quieres saber que fue? —la chica algo intimidada asintió — destruiste las barreras de hielo del corazón de un chico con tu sonrisa, lo hechizaste con tu mirada y lo enamoraste con tu ternura. Ahora él está perdidamente enamorado de ti y quiere que pagues por lo que hiciste —el escarlata no se comparaba con lo rojo que estaba el rostro de la peliazul, ni tampoco con las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

—Gray-sama… —sonrió con gran felicidad y dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas libremente, Gray se acercó y con su pulgar las limpio mientras con el otro brazo la abrazaba.

—Siento decirlo ahora y lamento haberte rechazado tantas veces —se disculpó arrepentido — no entiendo cómo pudiste llegar a amar una persona como yo, pero te lo agradezco, gracias por ser paciente conmigo y esperarme —Juvia se alejó de él y negó con la cabeza.

—Juvia estuvo a punto de rendirse una vez pero no lo hizo porque notó algo, Gray-sama solía verse molesto cuando ella le hablaba pero después empezó a sonreír más seguido, Gray-sama comenzó a preocuparse más por Juvia aún si ella no decía nada —rodeó con ambos brazos el cuerpo de su amado y se recostó en su pecho.

—Por eso y mucho más, Juvia se dio cuenta de que Gray-sama la quería, solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar hasta que usted lo notara —mientras ella sonreía, el azabache se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo.

Hasta ella misma se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos antes que él, se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

Pero todo tenía remedio.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Correr hasta aquí me ha dado mucho apetito —invitó Gray a lo que la peliazul accedió efusiva.

— ¡Esta será la primera cita de Juvia y Gray-sama como novios! —y como siempre, se colgó de su brazo como un koala.

Pero ya no era una molestia, por él, que se quede ahí toda la vida.

Quién lo diría, confesarte a la chica que amas no resultó tan complicado.

•

•

•

•

 **Y llegamos al final del primer capítulo, y por si no era novedad, lo estoy publicando dos días tardes *inserte meme de mujer y espejo* ¿por qué eres así? Ok no. Espero les haya gustado esto, mis confesiones siempre son clichés y sin nada que resaltar.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos!**


End file.
